R-18 Ereri La panne de courant
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: ce One Shot est la première fois d'Eren, à 15 ans on sait pas forcément le faire avec un mec qui à le double de notre âge XD voilà parce que l'autre fois j'ai eu une panne de courant et j'ai eu l'inspiration XD je laisse l'histoire en public mais voilà, c'est très hot alors les mineurs venez pas vous plaindre si ça l'est trop XD


La panne de courant

Le noir total, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, c'est arrivé en fin d'après-midi, en plein hiver. Moi, Eren Jaeger, je regardais la télé avec cet homme, Livai Ackerman, dans la chambre du haut, Mikasa et Armin étaient en bas à jouer à un jeu de stratégie, Jean et Sasha cherchaient de quoi manger, et Annie, Christa et Ymir étaient tranquillement en train de résoudre des problèmes sur un jeux d'intelligence sur la console installé à la télé en bas. A l'étage, il n'y avait que moi et Livai en sommes. Puis nous nous sommes tous retrouver dans le noir, sur le coup, on n'entendait juste Sasha et Jean râler d'en bas. Livai me proposa d'attendre un instant le temps que ça revienne, j'acquiesçai d'un "oui" à peine audible, surpris de la panne de courant soudaine. On attendit alors, le courant ne revenant pas, je regardai mon téléphone portable, il m'affichait 19h23, je prévins alors Livai, le courant ne se remettait toujours pas. Il me dit bien sûr d'attendre encore et éviter de trop utiliser mon portable au cas où pour garder de la batterie si jamais on avait besoin de quelque chose de vital. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, et avoir un peu froid, je ne voyais vraiment rien. Mais je n'osais pas bouger, j'ai déjà vu ça dans les films, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on fais le plus de conneries, genre embrasser la personne par erreur ou autre, ok des fois je fantasmais sur Livai mais c'est un peu de mon âge. Il n'y avait pas que lui! Bon d'accord c'est plus que des fois, je fantasme souvent sur lui, et des fois sur d'autres... Là me retrouver dans un lit avec lui, dans le noir le plus total, sans le moindre bruit venant des autres en bas, je dois dire que ce serait le tableau parfait, sauf que j'ai froid.

Quand je décide de regarder l'heure une nouvelle fois, je fus surpris, seulement 5 mins étaient passé, alors que je m'attendais à plus! Quand Livai remarqua ma stupéfaction, il commença d'abord par rabaisser mon portable et me demander de le remettre en veille, et surtout d'arrêter de stresser. Facile à dire.. Je le sentis alors se lever, il me précisa alors qu'il allait tenter de remettre le courant. Je lui demande de faire attention à lui, et j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. Je soupira, ce mec me mettra toujours dans tous mes états, fallait pas se leurrer, même dans le noir complet il savait être sexy, un aveugle le trouverais sexy! Rien que par sa voix, sa façon d'être, il avait tout pour exciter, alors... Bah forcément... Dès qu'il me touchait, c'était pour mon corps, et essentiellement une partie de mon anatomie, un appel. Juste le temps qu'il à abaisser mon portable à suffis pour m'exciter à ce point, ce n'est pas possible... Je me sens si faible moralement, je suis pathétique à être si facilement... Enfin, que ça se passe si facilement... Bon ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

L'intérieur de mon corps se réchauffa, ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça seul.. Je laissa alors mes mains agirent à leurs guises, caresser mon ventre, pour descendre à mon pantalon, je le défis dès que je l'eu atteint, et passa une de mes mains jusqu'au dernier tissu que je frotta légèrement. J'allais doucement dans mes gestes, mais ma libido augmentait à vitesse folle. Je n'avais rapidement plus de place dans ce sous vêtement, décidant alors de rabaisser mon pantalon au niveau de mes genoux, je fis suivre le même chemin à mon sous-vêtement libérant ainsi mon érection, soupirant de l'aise que la liberté me procure en bas de mon ventre, je voulu prendre en main ce que je désirais qu'on s'occupe, seulement, j'eu un frisson quand mon sexe sentit la fraîcheur de ma main, j'expirais en soufflant audiblement pour soulager un peu mon frisson, me disant en moi-même que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire me réchaufferais rapidement la main. Je m'exécutais alors. Je serrai l'étreinte de mes doigts sur mon membre masculin, et je commençai des allers-venus avec ma main, profitant de mon poignet souple pour que ce soit agréable, autant se faire plaisir jusqu'au bout. Je soupirai bien vite mon bien être de ces mouvements de main, sentant que mon corps en réclamait plus, j'accélérais le mouvement, mon autre main un peu oublié jusque-là, je la fis participer doucement allant légèrement plus loin entre mes jambes, je pouvais ainsi caresser en plus de ça, mes testicules en espérant silencieusement que ça passerait plus vite de cette manière. Si jamais Livai revenait à ce moment-là.. Livai, l'objet de toute ma convoitise, mon dieu cet homme.. Il fallait avoir vraiment mauvais goût pour ne pas avoir envie de lui.. Je pensais tellement à lui en faisant à l'instant la seule chose qui me soulageais...

-Hum... Li... Livai... ah...

Je sentis le rouge aux joues me monter, mon dieu j'avais honte de prononcer son nom en sachant ce que je faisais... Mais ma voix refusait de s'arrêter, je continuais de gémir son prénom, comme si ça me soulageais un peu plus que quand je me taisais. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'encore plus, mais je n'avais rien pour, et je trouvais qu'il était temps de me taire. je n'étais pas tout seul dans la maison. je me tourna alors sur le ventre ne relevant que mon bassin, et je pouvais gémir dans l'oreiller, j'accéléra alors encore la cadence de ma main, mon autre main, abandonner, vient tenir l'oreiller fortement, n'attendant que la délivrance que seul mon sexe déterminerait. Je continuais malgré moi de gémir son prénom, je me sentais mieux quand son nom sortait de ma bouche. Mes genoux avancèrent tous seuls, je me retrouvais vite à genoux, le derrière bien relevé, et mon visage dans les oreillers. Bon dieu mais ça ne voulait pas se calmer, je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire assez pour me lâcher. Je sentis la couverture me quitter, vu comment je gigote aussi, ça ne m'étonnait pas trop, le plus étrange, c'est que je suis sûr qu'on me touche les fesses.. Là c'est tout de suite moins normal, j'eu un hoquet de surprise et en relevant un peu mon visage de mon oreiller, je remarqua que je voyais, la lumière était revenu, mon cœur battu alors encore plus que quand je me donne ce plaisir artificielle, et je sentis quelque chose entrer en moi, vraiment... Genre... Entrer par l'anus.. Ma voix me trahis alors, je gémis de confort à cette intrusion. J'espérais sans trop, que ce soit Livai. Après tout, quelqu'un m'avais bien trouvé dans cette position et dans un état pareil à faire ça tout seul. Je voulais tourner la tête, mais je sentis cette chose en moi bouger, dieu que c'était bon. Puis la voix de cette personne qui m'avait rejoint arriva jusqu'à moi.

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effets. Tu m'as appeler me voici. Eren, tu n'as pas l'aire de ressentir le plaisir comme tu le devrais, je vais te montrer comment tu devrais le sentir. Avant toutes choses, on va reprendre du début, tu le fais très mal.

C'était bien sa voix, celle de Livai.. Ce que j'ai honte qu'il m'ait vu ainsi. Il me fit retirer ma main de mon érection assez durcit, et retira aussi son doigt qu'il m'avait entré, mon corps était frustrer de cet arrêt brutal, mais je savais que ce qui m'attendait était encore meilleur. Il retira alors entièrement mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement, et m'écarta un peu les jambes, il avait bien précisé que je ne bouge pas tant qu'il ne me le demandait pas. Il passa alors sa tête entre mes cuisses, s'allongeant sur le dos, et avec ses mains sur mes hanches me dirigea le bassin vers son visage. Je fus ensuite à bonne hauteur et une de ses mains pris alors mon membre, je sentis alors une chaleur l'entourer, une chaleur me tripotant avec sensualité, humide.. Un tel soupir de plaisir sortit de ma bouche, j'en avais rarement des comme ça. Je le laissa faire, il me léchait et me repris en bouche à plusieurs reprises, je gémissais, j'aimais tellement ce qu'il me faisait. Ce plaisir, il valait mieux, bien mieux que ce que je me faisais tout seul, alors si je bougeais.. Bougeais? Pourquoi pas?.. Je pris alors l'initiative de rabaisser mon bassin, puis le relever à tour de rôles. Ca n'avait pas l'aire de le déranger, il suçota légèrement le temps que j'hésitais à recommencer mon geste. Une de mes mains vint se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que mon bassin ne tenant plus, recommença l'expérience. Tout l'intérieur de sa bouche était brûlant, et ravivait mon envie, je fis alors des vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de sa bouche tout en frémissant et gémissant, son prénom refit surface dans mes plaintes agréables.

-Livai... hum... Bon dieu... Livai... c'est bon... ah... Livai... hm...

Mes plaintes de plaisir continuèrent, ce qu'il me faisait découvrir-là était un vrai délice. Toute sa bouche était agréable et ce qu'il en faisait. Cette expérience était tellement nouvelle, et je sentais que j'avais rapidement besoin d'encore plus. Machinalement je me retirai alors de sa bouche et comme s'il eût compris ma requête silencieuse, il se positionna derrière moi, il me prit contre lui, j'étais comme assis sur ses genoux, mais il avait fait exprès de laisser un espace, pour plus de faciliter, il me précisa qu'il voulait d'abord finir de me préparer, et je sentis sa main descendre dans mon dos. Je frissonnai à sa caresse, jusqu'à mon bassin, et je sentis pour la seconde fois, un de ses doigts à mon entré. D'abord cambré, il me mordille mon lobe d'oreille, sans doute pour que je pense à autre chose, quand je sentis qu'il avait entré son doigt, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en gémir. Je me tenais droit contre lui, tout ce qu'il me faisait était tout simplement divin. Il bougea rapidement son doigt en moi, quand je sentais que j'avais besoin de plus, je lui réclamai. Je sentis alors un deuxième doigt entré en moi, là c'était un peu plus dur à accepter. Je sentais comme une petite douleur.. Il me donnait des directives à l'oreille. C'était tellement gênant ce qu'il me disait, je savais que je rougissais. Puis s'en suivi d'un troisième doigt, là, j'avais mal et sur le coup je me suis contracter de partout... Eh beh j'ai eu encore plus mal comme ça! Mais quand tu as mal, que tu te contractes sous la douleur et que ça te fais encore plus mal, l'idée serait de te détendre... Mais là j'y arrives pas et j'ai toujours les trois doigts de Livai dans le cul voyez?!

Bref je m'égard... Livai bien sur ne bouge pas. Il a plutôt l'aire d'essayer de me divertir. Alors que moi là, je souffre d'une partie de mon corps pas très agréable... Je sens alors sa langue sur ma nuque. Mon dieu cette langue est divine... Puis il me mord, il veut ma mort ou c'est comment?! Sur le coup bien sur que j'ai presque crier de douleur... Mais lorsque je le sens suçoter... Mon dieu Livai... Livai Ackerman me fait un suçon à la nuque.. Bizarrement, je sens surtout ce qui se passe sur ma nuque que dans mon anus, c'est quelques secondes après que je réalise qu'en fait il a commencer à bouger ses doigts, je ne les ai pas senti mais là... Je les sens bien! Quelques gemissements s'enfuient de ma bouche, je peux pas me retenir c'est pas possible! Un muet crirait sous les assauts sexuels de cet homme! Sa langue léchant un temps l'endroit suçoter puis, il reprend, tout en bougeant ses doigts en moi.. De sa main libre il vient me relever la tête, et je compris finalement que c'était pour la reposer sur son épaule tandis qu'il s'attardait a un deuxième suçon. Pas besoin de préciser que ma tête est vachement en arrière, Livai est plus petit que moi et en plus je suis sur ses jambes... Alors forcément... Mais dans cette position j'avais plus de mal à retenir mes gémissements.. Et puis je sentais que j'avais besoin de plus, lui il me léchais le cou à l'endroit du deuxième suçon.

-Ah... Livai... J'en veux plus... Encore plus...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras pas déçu du voyage...

Bizarrement, je ne voyais pas son visage mais je l'imaginais sourire très... Pervers.. Il retire alors ses doigts et me murmure à l'oreille. "mets toi dans la même position dans laquelle je t'ai retrouver" qu'est ce que je devais rougir! Je pense plus rouge que quand il m'a trouver comme ça en pleine scéance de masturbation... Je me positionne alors pareil avec la honte qui m'accompagnait... Le cul en l'air et ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je l'entend ouvrir son pantalon, quand j'y pense... Je serais en train de coucher avec un mec sur lequel je fantasme...

Je sens alors qu'il va entrer, le sentant s'appuyer sur moi. Il entre en moi, jusque là, ça va.. Il me caresse de ses mains. Je le sens s'enfoncer en moi doucement.. Ça... Ça va pas du tout là! Je gémissais un peu de douleur mais là c'est insupportable! Bordel il mesure combien?!

-Assez pour que tu me sentes passer..

Merde... J'avais poser une question aussi gênante à voix haute... Bravo Eren c'était super intelligent... Mes larmes... Merde je pleure?!

-Livai.. Arrêtes... Stop.. Je... Je peux pas...  
-Tu peux très bien. Détends toi déjà.  
-Ah... Non... Arrêtes!... Aie!...  
-Laisse moi faire.

Il s'enfonce encore, il est plus brutal.. Pourquoi? J'hurle dans l'oreiller ma douleure. En fait ça sert d'avoir l'oreiller dans la gueule.. Si j'avais su que c'était une torture pareille, jamais j'aurais fantasmer sur lui!

-Tu... Tu avais parler... de plaisir... En attendant j'ai... Putain de... mal!...  
-Patience Eren. Détends toi et sort toi de la tête que c'est douloureux. Et ça va s'arrêter.

Il ne bougeait plus. Je devais faire ce qu'il me disait.. Il me caressait, me touchait, il essaye de me changer les idées?.. C'est vrai, je fais de plus en plus attention à ses mains, elles se balades sur mon torse. Je sens moins la douleur, il s'attaque à mes tétons, je gémis sur le coup.. Ça par contre, c'est bon.. Il s'attarde alors à cet endroit.. En même pas quelques secondes, la douleur avait disparu, je ne la sentait plus. A croire qu'il s'était retirer. Comme pour vérifier, je bouge de moi-même mon bassin.. Ah si.. Il était encore là...

Merde il va penser à une invitation?! Il s'enfonce d'un coup. J'hurle une nouvelle fois, l'enfoirer merde! J'avais plus mal! Il plaqua sa main devant ma bouche, beh sur le coup j'avais relever la tête... J'espère que personne ne m'a entendu.. Quoique... Si on pouvait faire en sorte que je n'ai plus sa b*** titanesque dans le c** (NDA: Eren, ton langage u.u)

Mais.. Plus il s'enfonçait... Plus je me sentait toute chose... J'avais mal certes, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.. Quand à un moment je cru manquer d'air.. Je suffoque.. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer... Plus aucun bruits ne sort de ma bouche... C'est au moment où il me fait un aller-venu, que je gémis dans sa main. La douleure, je ne l'ai pas sentie s'en aller. Je me sentais bien.. Il recommence ses vas-et-viens.. Bon dieu ce que c'est bon maintenant.. Je gémis à chacuns de ses mouvements. Il a toujours sa main devant ma bouche. Il continu, il se répète sans cesse de ses mouvements.

Je le sens me relever de son bras libre, je le suis alors et me retrouve une fois de plus sur lui, assis, il retire sa main de ma bouche... Je me laisse alors gémir mon plaisir.. Il me tien par les hanches me faisant bouger à son rythme, je prend alors l'initiative de le suivre de moi-même.. Mes gémissements se faisaient bien entendre. Il se penche à mon oreille et murmure.

-je vais me retirer, tu vas t'allonger sur le dos pour continuer ensuite..

J'acquiesce. Il se retire donc et je m'éxécute. M'allongeant comme il m'a demander. Il m'écarta les jambes et me repénétra avec force, s'en suivi d'un de mes cris j'aurais crus avoir mal mais ce fut tout le contraire. Le plaisir avait totalement pris le dessus quoiqu'il me fasse, c'était plus qu'agréable. Ses nombreux coups de rheins, toujours plus brutal et rapides, dieu que c'est bon! Je jetta plusieurs fois ma tête en arrière, me cambre et gémissant fortement. Je le tint contre moi par les épaules, lui griffant par moments. Cela semblait durer des heures entières. Sous ses coups, je sens alors plus de chaleure, je me sens trembler alors que je me cambre, mon dieu, j'allais venir... Je prévins alors Livai, mais avant de finir ma phrase, j'atteind l'orgasme plus vite que je ne l'eut cru..

Je me déversa entre nos deux corps, me cambrant d'avantage, étouffant son prénom dans ma gorge. Je sentis alors ce liquide chaud en moi, j'en sursaute légèrement ne m'y attendant pas. Nous arrêtons tout mouvements.. Je sentis ensuite qu'il se retirait de moi, puis nous nous retrouvons rapidement coucher l'un à côté de l'autre. Je le fixe, il me regarde. Nous restons silencieux reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration qui suit. L'envie de l'embrasser était forte.. Mais.. Peut être qu'il le prendrais mal.. Après tout il ne m'avait pas embrasser alors que c'est plutôt dans ce genre de moments qu'on le devrait non?..

-Livai?..  
-Hum?  
-Tu le voulais vraiment?..  
-Pourquoi cette question?  
-Réponds d'abord à la mienne...  
-j'en avais envie, et toi aussi.  
-Il y a une rumeure disant que tu es en couple... Ce serait pour ça que tu ne m'a pas embrasser?..  
\- Je vois... Je ne sais pas qui a lancer cette rumeur mais c'est vrai. Seulement ça va devenir un mensonge..  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses avec n'importe qui idiot..

Il s'approche de moi.. Dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je rougis, entourant mes bras autour de son cou et répondant à ce baiser. Cela voudrait dire que nous nous mettons ensemble?.. Je n'en sais rien mais je sais que je vais profiter de ce baiser.

Et les autres dans tout ça? Ahah! Parrait qu'Annie, Armin, Mikasa et Ymir avait entendu mes cris, comme Mikasa voulait monter me "secourir" ils l'ont tous retenus, du coup la nouvelle se sut tout de suite. La honte quand ils m'ont dit m'avoir surpris... Livai lui... Comme d'habitude s'en fichait qu'on m'ai entendu.. Par contre pour me pincer le cul il y a du monde!

_  
Voilà un one shot de ma conception! Eheh ça vous plait? _émoticône colonthree_ très longtemps le lemon xD d'ou j'ai préférer prévenir dans le titre du R-18 ^^'  
Voila merci d'avoir lu _émoticône colonthree_ à bientôt!


End file.
